


Ghost

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, eternal damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about damned souls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).




End file.
